Any Other Way
by lyrictheloser
Summary: One-shot AU of Annabeth and Percy's relationship after a tragic event. Summary's awful, story is sad. Promise.


"I couldn't have imagined it any other way," she remembered, swallowing to ease the pressure of crying.

" _Percy, stop writing these stupid notes to me," Annabeth says, brushing her light blonde hair from her tanned face,"I know you like it but when I lose them you get mad at me and... there's just so many of them." He sighs. "My intention was to only write one note to you, but I haven't been able to find the words." Percy looks down at his hands, avoiding Annabeth's gaze. "Nearly all of them are about something completely different, like that one time you said your chicken noodle soup resembled my face. What's that even supposed to mean?" she laughed, realizing the humor in her confusion. "I just don't understand why you leave one of these short notes at my door every day. Why couldn't you stop at one?"_

" _Annabeth, I've told you before. I couldn't find the words to tell you how I really felt, so everything got jumbled... it's hard to think straight when the only person that's on your mind..." he stopped himself, "is my mom." Annabeth smiled at his pathetic sense of humor. She could tell he was becoming soft, and times like these didn't come around often. "If you wanted to tell me about your mom this whole time you should've just told me," she played along, "because my neighbors think I have a stalker." There was silence for a couple of moments as they recollected their thoughts. Percy thought he was being obvious; however, it just made Annabeth flustered._

" _Alright. Okay, okay. It wasn't about my mom. What I've been trying to say is... that you're all that's on my mind." Annabeth blinked, turning her head slightly downward. "You're everything I've ever wished for, and I wish that I could call you my own." "Percy Jackson, meet your possession, Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth mocked, drawing away from the seriousness. Percy continued, "I can't imagine a world without you. Would I ever be able to call you my girlfriend?"_

" _Any day."_

She took out a small strip of clean paper, along with a pen. She set it on the ground at her feet and looked up at the vanishing sun. Taking a breath in, she pulled out another tattered, yellow piece of paper and sat on the ground. She began to write. "Dear Percy..."

 _He rolled over, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. "I love you Annabeth." "I love you too, dork," she smiled sleepily. She admired how his eyes reflected the moonlight outside. "Tomorrow's the big day," he smiled, "I couldn't imagine it any other way."_

"I've been meaning to write to you for many years, but your words were much stronger than mine ever were."

" _Annabeth, what are you doing?" Percy joked, taking the pencil from her hand, "I write things, you read them. You're more of a reader, aren't you?" She sighed, concentrating at his messy, black hair. "And you're more of a mess." She knew what was going to come. "But I'm your mess. And you are mine. And I couldn't imagine it any other way."_

"Although our time has been short together in comparison, I'd like to think that we'll meet again."

" _Remember when you used to write those notes for me when we were younger?" Annabeth laughed, "I always thought you didn't know what you were talking about." Percy smiled, looking at her with concern. "What confused you?" "You wrote 'sunset', 'rainy days', and 'coffee shops' as some of them. That's not usually what you tell a girl to get her to date you, don't you think?" He leaned back against his seat, "Those were all the things that reminded me of you."_

"When I think about you, my heart hurts. Not having you with me hurts."

" _Annabeth, I'd like to think that eternity exists. One where nobody gets hurt and you're right by my side. Where I could protect you... A place where I could hold you until the morning without worrying about whether you'd make it home safe or not. Before I met you, I didn't believe in this. I didn't believe in eternity. But the longer I know you, the longer I believe in your words. After all, without you, I wouldn't have a reason for them. - Percy."_

"And while you're gone, all I can do is wait to meet with you again, wherever that may be. I'm a mess. And of course, I will always be your mess."

" _If the world ended tonight, I think I'd be alright by your side. - Percy."_

"And since you've been gone, my world has been hollow. No matter how many times I write from this pen... no matter how much I hope, we have been apart. Two years today. You are sunny days. You are the calm before the storm. You are my hope."

" _Annabeth," he whispered, "I need to tell you something."_

"It's been stormy since you've left. Every day it seems to pour. Ever since the accident, I haven't been able to think of anything else but you."

 _With all the needles in his arms, I was worried if he would a moment. "Go ahead. I'll always listen." He contemplated. Badly bruised, he sat up, breathing heavily as he did so._

"I love you. I will until the end of eternity."

" _Eternity exists with you," he whispered softly, "I couldn't have imagined it any other way."_

"You are my eternity. -Annabeth." She wiped her face, placing the note she had written onto his gravestone. She read the note for the last time.

"Annabeth, I'd like to think that eternity exists. One where nobody gets hurt and you're right by my side. Where I could protect you... A place where I could hold you until the morning without worrying about whether you'd make it home safe or not. Before I met you, I didn't believe in this. I didn't believe in eternity. But the longer I know you, the longer I believe in your words. After all, without you, I wouldn't have a reason for them. - Percy."

I'm sure of it, Percy. There must be.


End file.
